Conventionally, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,217 and 5,435,006 to Kitayama, eye masks have been affixed to a wearer through the use of elastic bands. Besides the lack of auditory occlusion and head support, the use of elastic bands can cause pressure headaches and does not provide adequate stability to maintain an eyepiece over the eyes of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,561, to Adamo, basically discloses an eye mask with a method of attachment around the ears. Although Adamo's device may occlude sound, the elastic means of attachment around the ears is very impractical and uncomfortable. This device also discloses a separate "U" shaped device to be worn around the neck to provide neck support. Having two separate units that are not flexible makes storage and transportation of the device difficult and cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,495, to Robinson, discloses a box shaped device that the user may wear over his head. However, the device has slits on the sides allowing light to penetrate and thereby somewhat defeating the purpose of the invention. In addition, ear plug members are inserted into the user's ears to occlude sound, thereby making the invention uncomfortable and possibly unsanitary.
In general, prior art sleep aid devices do not function adequately, are uncomfortable to use, and are not easily transportable. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art beyond the existing sleep enhancing devices that is simpler and more comfortable in both design and use, is more economical and efficient in its construction and use, and can be readily, conveniently, and compactly transported.